Don´t Let Go
by lia-finn
Summary: Still after everything, she loved him, as much as he loved her. But sometimes life is just too complicated, and then you just have to try harder. MS


Title: Don´t Let go

Author: Lia

Classification: Romance, Angst

Rating: T (just to be safe)

Pairing: Martin/Samantha (of course)

Spoilers: Small mentions of what has happened, nothing big really.

Summary: Still after everything, she loved him, as much as he loved her. But sometimes life is just too complicated, and then you just have to try harder. MS

Disclaimers: Without a Trace belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer Television, CBS Productions and Warner Bros Television. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author´s Note: Thank you Pat for being such a great beta and such a great friend. I have learnt a lot from you. My first Martin/Samantha fic--just because there are not enough of those. English is not my first language, just thought you should know. Enjoy the story!

-----------

She had known she had hurt Martin by her behavior. Wanting to hide their relationship, keeping him in a safe distance away from her heart. A long time ago she had built strong walls to protect her often broken heart, swearing no one would ever hurt her again.

Then Jack had come in to her life, and even she had known there would never be a happy ending to what they had, she had been careless in allowing him to hurt her. And she had been left to gather the pieces of her heart.

The walls had come up again, stronger, thicker. And she once again swore to herself she would not fall in love again. She would know better. And for a while, she held tight to that promise.

But she had never thought Martin would sneak inside the protective walls and made her fall in love with him. Because it had been love that she felt for him. It _was_ love she felt for him. Still, after his harsh words that he had said to her that day.

´I don´t want to do this anymore.´

He had left her. Because she had been afraid. And for a long time she had cried at nights, missing him, his closeness. His arms around her, his lips against hers. Everything about him. And the same time as she was hugging the pillow he had used when staying over her house, wishing he would be there holding her, making love to her, she hated him for breaking her heart.

And time passed, and she said she was fine. But she was lying. She wasn´t fine. And she wasn´t getting over him. She still missed him every day.

And then came the night he had been shot and she had seen him lying in the hospital. She had prayed to the God she was not sure was up there. She could not lose him. Not like this.

God had heard her prayers, because Martin did get better, and returned to work. Returned to her.

It wasn´t long after that when she had stood behind his door, her hand trembling a little as she had knocked and waited for him to open. It was dark outside, and the light and the warmth coming from the inside when he opened the door wrapped around her like a blanket.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." His voice was as soft and she felt shivers running through her body.

He stepped aside to allow her to come in. She glanced around the apartment before turning her eyes to him; he looked tired. She wanted to say so many things, but no words came out.

All the emotions she felt were reflected back from his eyes and she felt a familiar ache in her heart.

He didn´t say anything, just stared at her like seeing her for the first time. Her long, blonde hair fell freely down on her back, her clothing the same she had worn that day in the office.

Not knowing what to say, what she wanted, he took a small step closer to her, lifting his hand to touch her cheek, his fingers caressing the soft skin. Her eyes fell close and she leaned unconsciously against his touch. A soft sigh escaped from her lips as his fingers moved down on her neck and she tilted her head to give him a better access to touch the sensitive skin, only the way he knew she liked to be touched. And only by him.

She opened her eyes slowly to look at him. His eyes were dark and sad as he watched her. She offered him a small, sad smile.

Never breaking the eye contact he leaned to her, touching her lips with his own. Eyes fell closed, arms wrapped around each other as all the longing, all the needing they felt for each other took over and the kiss turned more passionate.

His hands pushed her coat off from her shoulders and it fell on the floor without a sound. He kissed the skin behind her ear, and she moaned quietly, her body moving against his, making him groan against her neck. He pulled back only to kiss her on the lips again and she happily kissed him back with everything she had.

He backed her towards the dark bedroom where he helped her undress, slowly, like he had done so many times before. She pushed his tee shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere behind them on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

He lay her down on his bed, laying himself down next to her. And for a long moment he looked at her, his eyes running along the body he loved before finally meeting her eyes.

She gave him that same small, sad smile. "We can talk later." She said whispering. And he nodded before kissing her again.

And after hours had passed, she lie in his arms, not sleeping but eyes still closed, sweaty, exhausted and sated. A lonely tear escaped from her eyes and rolled down on her flushed cheek and to his bare chest.

He said nothing, but his arms around her tightened.

It was still dark when they finally fell asleep.

The End

-----------

If you have the time, please review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
